


Double Drabble: We Are Famous; Our Hearts Are Legends.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Leonard Cohen Lyrics, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from msilverstar: How about something Lotrips-y? Maybe something that starts formal and ends lightly, even giggly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: We Are Famous; Our Hearts Are Legends.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a mangled lyric from Chelsea Hotel #2 by Leonard Cohen.

Orlando is putting together a Ten Years Later party. It takes him longer to decide to do it than it does to plan it. This is celebrating pain and suffering in New Zealand, not someone's plastic surgery in Hollywood. He tells himself this isn't ego massaging, it's the film industry equivalent of a ten year school reunion.

"Ten years of work buys you overnight success," he jots down in the mass e-mail. "Ten years of success is buying you this party. Come alone, bring a friend or three, just let me know how much food to buy."

Half of the recipients write back to tell him, "double the amount of food you're thinking of buying. And then triple."

Ian brings his current boyfriend. Bean brings his current girlfriend. Viggo brings his pet director, who spends most of the party looking wild and the rest of it drunk on the floor.

Elijah is pretending that he has not spent most of the last decade pretending to himself that he is taller than he is. Orlando can sympathize; in retrospect, he's spent the last decade proving his hair color.

Karl doesn't show up. Orlando reminds himself that he didn't expect him to.


End file.
